<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If War Wasn't Bad Enough, Now We're In Another Dimension by SilverSnap420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119284">If War Wasn't Bad Enough, Now We're In Another Dimension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnap420/pseuds/SilverSnap420'>SilverSnap420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'cause we all be sinners lmao, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bara Papyrus (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Gore, David needs to just fucking CHILL, Dimension Travel, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Farris needs to set out his priorities, Gore, Mages, Magic, Monsters, Post-War, Reader is kinda cold, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Souls, Tim Is Adorable, Tsundere Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, Violence, War, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), Yandere Sans (Undertale), Yandere W. D. Gaster, but it'll be worth it, but warms up, eventually at least - Freeform, everyone be bara, ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnap420/pseuds/SilverSnap420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n was a highly revered General of His Majesty's war-court, and whilst on the surface seemed to act as a representative and ally of the humans fighting against the monsters in Ebott State, she had her own orders and agenda set by His Majesty.</p><p>She was fighting a rather fearsome battle before her world,  as well as that of her fellow soldiers she was tasked to babysit, were torn apart. Not only did they find themselves in a Post-War time, but what looked to be a completely different universe altogether.</p><p>How will she cope with seeing the old faces that are not those she personally knew?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster (Underfell)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Had this idea for a fic and decided to give it a shot! Hope u all enjoy~ :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tim! Status report <em>now </em>!" commanded Y/n in an aggressively harsh tone. She scrutinised her unfamiliar surroundings, confusion and anger present in her stern features.</p><p> </p><p>The short brunette stuttered "I'm not entirely sure, General!", pushing up his cracked glasses as he tended to his fellow soldier, a largely built man of six foot and sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes. The injured soldier hissed as he was healed, green magic enveloping his cracked ribs and bruised torso. Another soldier who had vibrant red hair and fiery orange eyes frowned as he looked on at the scene, positively livid. </p><p> </p><p>"The fuck was that?!" he snarled, punching into a nearby fraser fir tree, the bark splintering under the unyielding strength of his hit. "We were about to crush them!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down, David." wheezed the blonde, sighing in content as the last of his cracked ribs were broken. The blood leaking from his armour abated, and seemed to turn to ice on the silver metal due to the freezing temperature of the snowy forest they found themselves in. "Have patience: we'll find out soon enough, I'm sure of it."</p><p> </p><p>David snorted bitterly, "Of course <em>you</em> would say that, lazy prick!"</p><p> </p><p>A cold look from Y/n shut him up instantly as he looked downwards, fists clenching. "Now isn't the time to break ranks, Brigadier." she chided, her eyes narrowing as she continued to observe her surroundings. It was dark, that much she could make out. The snow crunched underneath her feet as she paced back and forth. "We need to figure out what happened and fast. Any ideas?"</p><p> </p><p>"All I can think of," groaned the blonde, managing to stand as he leaned slightly against the much shorter brunette to steady himself, "is that it was a mage."</p><p> </p><p>"A powerful one at that." agreed the shortest of the group, pushing up his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Having noticed the movement, David looked at him, a mocking grin on his features when he scoffed, "You do realise that you won't be able to see out of them, squirt?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead if rising to the bait like he usually would, brunette huffed through his nose before tossing his ruined glasses aside, making his emerald green eyes far more pronounced. "Is there anyone nearby, Brigadier Tim?" inquired Y/n, turning to fully face him as her silver armour clinked from the movement. The baby-faced man furrowed his brow in concentration, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He eventually stopped, opening his eyes slowly as he dizzily shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not that I can tell... The magic here is making everything-"</p><p> </p><p>"-Fuzzy?" interrupted the blonde, scratching his stubbled chin. "Same here."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't fucking do nothing either." grumbled  the red-head, as the trio then looked to their leader who still seemed to be deep in thought, her breath coming in clouds from the chill in the air. She then turned to them, and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't sufficiently explain it, but something just seems off with this place." The others nodded grimly in agreeance. Tim fidgeted uncomfortably, hating how tense the situation was as well as the overall predicament they found themselves in.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want us to do then, General?" asked the blonde, attempting to seem nonchalant as his lazily held his arms by his side, shifting on the heels of his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what I say?" smirked David, a devilish gleam in his blue eyes. "We torch the place to the ground. At least then the cowards won't have anywhere to hide."</p><p> </p><p>"But what about potential civilians!" cried Tim, distraught. "They'd be hurt in the crossfire!"</p><p> </p><p>"And how do you suggest we went about 'torching the place'?" chuckled the blonde. "Not only are we struggling to use our magic, but we're in a forest with snow."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, Farris!" he hissed, stepping forward threateningly. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that there was about to be a confrontation between the two, the General stood between them, looking completely done with them as she looked at them with an unimpressed quirk of her brow. "Stand down, you two." she ordered. They immediately did as commanded, although David seemed to mumble a variant of colourful curses under his breath. She turned her back on the trio, lowering the visor of her silver plated armour as she looked on. "We'll head in this direction. Stick by my side, and do not speak to anyone we may come across without my expressed permission. Understood?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am!" they acquiesced, some more enthusiastically than others. They all lowered the visors of their silver helmets too, following behind their General. Farris walked at a sedate pace whilst David stomped, casting an occasional glare over his shoulder at the blonde. Tim unfortunately had found himself walking between them, making him far more skittish and demure. They continued to walk for at least an hour, managing not to walk in circles due to the steps visible in the snow that they had made. Tim seemed less nervous, but would anxiously look behind him, expecting something to jump out.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing this, Farris playfully nudged his side, "No need to worry little man. If push comes to shove, we'll be ready." He winked through the gap in his visor, making Tim's tense shoulders relax as he calmed down ever-so slightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." agreed David, a wicked grin hidden beneath his helmet. "You'll be the offering we make, so your death should be at least quick."</p><p> </p><p>Tim stiffened at this, paling considerably. "Brigadier David?" called Y/n over her shoulder, her tone indecipherable.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes ma'am?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up." </p><p> </p><p>Farris sniggered behind his metal gloved hand, making David shoot him a quick glare as he muttered a string of curses under his breath. They then seemed to come across a road of sorts dug in the snow. To their left seemed to be a bridge that was poorly blocked off (poorly meaning that it wouldn't have stopped anyone, even with the barbed wire). Further across from that was a large door that was purple in colour, looking regal from the intricately carved marble in the surrounding wall. They were about to approach that direction when they heard a strange, strangled sound. The group froze, turning to the direction of the noise (which was to the group's right). </p><p> </p><p>A small sentry station covered in snow could be seen, and within it was a large figure that easily reached Farris' height. As they looked on, they realised several things. Firstly, was that the dark silhouette seemed to be sat down, meaning that if stood they would have at least a foot taller than the tallest of the soldiers (which was indeed Farris). Another, was that the noises seemed to be coming from him (they assumed it was a he due to the gravelly baritone). One of the last things they also noticed was that he didn't seem to be alone, as a squeaky feminine voice also seemed to be making rather peculiar noises.</p><p> </p><p>David was about to storm ahead to confront them before the General swiftly held out her arm, stopping his approach. Gesturing for them to stay behind her, she marched over to the station and stood in front of the wooden surface of it. What she realised at that moment made her eyes widen, appalled, scandalised and shocked. The silhouette they had seen from a distance was, when she finally got close enough, was of a skeleton monster. A very familiar skeleton monster, in fact. Said monster was, at that moment, having his dick (which had obviously manifested via his magic)  sucked by a pink bunny monster, who was although petite, would still be larger than the General herself.</p><p> </p><p>The pair hadn't realised that they had company yet, and her fellow Brigadiers noticed her hesitation, they too approached, thinking the worst. Whilst they had expected a scene of a gruesome murder, they hadn't exactly expected to see anything <em>quite</em> like that. Tim inaudibly gasped underneath his helmet, his visor hiding his cheeks that were flaming a fierce scarlet blush. David seemed mildly irritated and disgusted whilst Farris was struggling to hold himself together, a laugh bubbling to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>When Farris looked at his General's frozen form, he was in a battle to not burst out into laughter, which, when Y/n realised this, seemed to irritate her. Turning back to the monsters, she cleared her throat making both freeze from the noise. With the skeleton monster's dick still in her mouth, the bunny monster looked up, only to stumble backwards with a loud screech. The skeleton monster also turned in panic, only for his red eyelights to widen. Whilst the bunny monster literally hopped away to wherever she was going, the skeleton monster stood there, gaping at the group with his dick still out.</p><p> </p><p>"You might want to put the beast back in its cage, mate." snickered Farris, all too amused. Snapping out of his daze, the skeleton monster awkwardly pulled up his black ripped jeans, zipping up his large, fluffy black parka jacket over his red t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Why aren't you back at the lab?" questioned Tim, his voice but a quiet whisper.</p><p> </p><p>The furious blush that was on the skeleton's face immediately went away as he scowled, "'scuse you, pal? the fuck ya jus' say ta me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, what crawled up your fucking arse, Sans?" glowered David, as he stood defensively in front of Tim. </p><p> </p><p>This only seemed to make the monster more suspicious as he openly glared at the group, looking down at them all and broadening his wide shoulders. "how the fuck do ya know mah name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, showed us your dick before asking us on a date first, real classy Sansy boy." guffawed Farris, which actually made David smirk in amusement. Sans slammed his clenched fists on the wooden surface of his sentry station, startling Tim as he jumped.</p><p> </p><p>"i won' ask ya again. how. do ya know. my<em> name </em>?" growled Sans, scaring Tim senseless as he took a step back from his towering form.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not him..." gasped Tim, realisation dawning on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"the fuck ya mean, asshole?!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans was thoroughly confused. Nothing had ever happened like the situation he then found himself in. With all of the RESETS done by the little shit, everything seemed to go the same, all the days melding into one which constantly gave him a headache. Both from the struggle of keeping track as well as the inevitable scolding he received from his youngest brother from failing to do so. But this? It was all so new for the skeleton monster, and he wasn't sure if he should weep in joy or be scared that it was different to all the other times. Different meant that he couldn't predict what would happen next, which sent an uneasily chill through the very marrow of his bones.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so, Brigadier?" voiced someone coolly. Sans immediately teleported out of the sentry station, looking at the whole group. He breathed an internal sigh of releif that his reflexes were still good enough to make him move automatically. How long had that armoured person been behind him? Despite having been the person in front of the group, he hadn't even noticed when they had moved. Just how the fuck did they do that?!</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his brief panic, the person who had been previously behind him manoeuvred themselves out of the sentry station, standing amidst the group whilst being ahead of them by half a metre. "The fuck is the twerp on about?" hissed David, looking from his General to the familiar monster before them. </p><p> </p><p>"For once I agree with the hothead." stated Farris, ignoring the dirty look David sent him.</p><p> </p><p>Both Tim and Y/n shared a look in silent communication before she nodded, looking back at the skeleton. "It seems that we may be off-duty for awhile, gentlemen." she notified, much to the shock of her fellow soldiers (apart from Tim), whilst the skeleton seemed to be getting angrier by the second for how they had yet to answer his question.</p><p> </p><p>"Off-duty? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>With a grim and solemn expression, she looked at both David and Farris before sighing through her nose, "We're on our own."</p><p> </p><p>The air around them was tense, thick enough so that it felt suffocating, especially due to the hidden meaning of those words. In attempts to lighten the mood, Farris shrugged, "I've been wanting a holiday for awhile now."</p><p> </p><p>"You laze enough for everyday to be a fucking holiday!" seethed David, barely holding his temper. Farris made a noncommittal sound as he raised his visor. The others followed suit, making Sans look on in surprise before his scowl turned to a malevolent grin, his gold teeth glinting from the light of his red eyelights.</p><p> </p><p>"humans, huh?" he seemed to have calmed down some, placing his hands in his pockets. "ain't everyday you see those down here, 'specially adult ones." he seemed to chuckle at a thought of his before his lidded gaze looked down at them. "look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. yer choice."</p><p> </p><p>Farris snorted under his breath, "'<em>Hard</em>' way, how fitting."</p><p> </p><p>"Seems to have a <em>grip</em> on the situation." added David, much to the blonde's amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"A pretty <em>sucky</em> situation at that."</p><p> </p><p>"Not to mention <em>sticky</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Farris was about to make another comment through their whispered conversation before he was interrupted by Y/n as she raised her hands in surrender, "We'll come quietly."</p><p> </p><p>Both David and Farris looked at one another before they burst out into manic laughter, clutching at their stomachs as David slapped his knees and Farris slumped against the sentry station. Between gasps they kept repeating what they had heard, "Cum quietly pfft!" </p><p> </p><p>"Pull yourself together men." she ordered coolly, a hint of mirth in her tone as she looked at them. Rolling her eyes, she looked back up at Sans who hadn't changed his expression or stance. When their gazes met, his eyes seemed to glow as his smile seemed to take on a far more evil quality to it.</p><p> </p><p>"so, shall we-?"</p><p> </p><p>"SANS YOU FUCKING LAZY BONES!" bellowed a deep, grating voice. David and Farris immediately stopped laughing as they straightened up defensively, looking on as a very tall figure approached. As they got closer, the group realised that they were even larger than Sans, standing at around eight foot in height. They stomped over, a livid look on their bones as their sharp teeth snarled, "WHAT WAS THIS I HEARD ABOUT YOU CANOODLING WHILST ON THE JOB AGAIN, YOU WHORE?!"</p><p> </p><p>Sans began to visibly sweat as he looked up at his brother, shrinking into his parka jacket as his eyelights shrank to pinpricks. "eh... hey boss..."</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU FUCKING 'HEY BOSS' ME, SANS!" barked the taller skeleton, his black spiked armour only adding to how intimidating he looked. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS AS SENTRY OF THE ROYAL GUARD, NOT FUCK A PROSTITUTE!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, he works for the royal guard?" inquired Y/n, her gaze steely and cold as she looked at the much larger skeleton monster. </p><p> </p><p>"YES HE DOES!" replied the taller skeleton, not looking at the group around him as he continued to fix his brother a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"That's just disgusting." commented Y/n, revolted. "Do you know how utterly stupid and reckless that is? Well, <strong><em>do you </em></strong>?!" She marched over to him, making him take a few steps back as she pointed at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Oooh, the General's mad now." smirked Farris, looking somewhat sympathetic at the skeleton in question as he was berated by the woman.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be utterly <em>ashamed </em>!" she lectured with a livid shout, her eyes blazing in wrath. "The enemy could have marched in, slaughtered the people you were supposed to protect and what do you do in the mean time?! You put <em>everyone</em> at risk by being distracted in your <em>selfish pleasure </em>! If you were in <em>my</em> brigade, you'd be stripped of privileges for two months whilst being forced to clean the latrines for three!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, she must be absolutely pissed to be so harsh." shivered Tim, his fellow Brigadiers nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>She then span on her heel, sending the much taller skeleton a glare as he looked at her, stunned. "How shall you punish your subordinate?"</p><p> </p><p>She knew that the taller skeleton was clearly in charge if the royal crest on his armour was anything to go by, as well as his commanding presence. Although, whilst the Brigadiers noticed this too, they couldn't help but notice that she was far more authoritative than the skeleton was, despite his biting tone and loud voice. "I'm guessing this isn't the first time, either, that he has disobeyed orders?"</p><p> </p><p>"YOU WOULD BE CORRECT." he nodded, a fed-up sigh escaping him. "I PLAN ON PUNISHING HIM <em>SEVERELY</em>." Sans audibly shivered at this, his eyelights briefly disappearing altogether. "NOT THAT IT IS ANY OF YOUR CONCERN, CIVILIAN."</p><p> </p><p>Offended, she glared, "What did you just call me?"</p><p> </p><p>Attempting to diffuse the situation, Farris placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked at her, shaking his head. "You did say we were off-duty." he murmured, making her shoot him a glare also. She sighed before looking up at the taller skeleton, who seemed to realise something as his red eyelights widened.</p><p> </p><p>"HUMANS?!" he bellowed, pointing a clawed phalange at her. "BY ROYAL DECREE YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST BY PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IF YOU WISH TO REMAIN ALIVE, YOU WILL ALL COME WITH ME! SURRENDER YOUR WEAPONS AND ARMOUR IMMEDIATELY!"</p><p> </p><p>David cursed under his breath, "Fuck, first we saw Sans having his dick sucked, then we're being told to strip by Papyrus of all fucking people. What the hell is the fucking world coming to?"</p><p> </p><p>It was Tim who first complied, removing his sword and throwing it to the ground before slowly taking off his armour. When finished, all he was wearing was a black tunic with black breeches, his shoes soaking up the snow which made him shiver. David followed suit with a grumble, glowering at Farris as he wolf-whistled. David too wore the same thing, and it was revealed that Farris also was (who made a show of taking off his armour in a mock strip-tease). That only left Y/n, who still held the hilt of her sword in a vice-like grip.</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus looked at her expectantly, his arms crossed over his armour. Both he and the General seemed to be in a stare-down. Papyrus smirked, "WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CIVILIAN?"</p><p> </p><p>She removed the sheath from herself, throwing it to the ground angrily as she harshly pulled at her armour, throwing the metal to the ground also. She brushed herself off, huffing before she looked up at the skeletons. Papyrus seemed to have a bright red blush on his face whilst Sans seemed to be salivating, making her nose scrunch up in disgust. The General wore the same as the Brigadiers, only her figure was much more visible underneath the tunic. "So, will you be arresting us then?" she grunted in anger and discomfort, humiliation colouring her cheeks a rosy hue.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking himself, Papyrus coughed into a clenched fist before ordering, "SANS! TAKE THEM TO THE ROYAL SCIENTIST! TAKE THEM ONE AT A TIME SO THEY DON'T TRY ANYTHING!"</p><p> </p><p>"kay boss." he immediately grabbed the General by her arm, a lascivious smirk on his face. "shall we, doll?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Here's the next chap, so I hope u all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Without weapons or armour, in an unfamiliar sterile room with a single bed with an uncannily familiar skeleton Y/n stood, her shoulders broadened and her hands clasped behind her ram-rod straight back. Under normal circumstances, this predicament would have been enough to make anyone panicked, even Sans the skeleton understood this to be true. What he didn't understand was how calm and collected the human woman was, as she coolly observed her surroundings, not even acknowledging him as he stood by her side, breaching her personal space. </p><p> </p><p>Wanting her to feel unnerved, he moved to stand in front of her, leaning down to her level so that they were face to face. He smirked wickedly, "jus' who are ya, doll?"</p><p> </p><p>She simply raised a brow, remaining silent as she regarded him apathetically. "Why do you want to know?" she asked simply.</p><p> </p><p>"eh, jus' wanna name to a pre'y face." he responded, shrugging nonchalantly. "a real interestin' one a' tha'." he seemed to add as an after thought, still not retreating as he was close enough that their foreheads were almost touching.</p><p> </p><p>"Would it not be best for you to go get the others?" she suggested, her tone remaining the same. "Captain Papyrus seemed angry enough as it is from what you did before, why test his patience further?"</p><p> </p><p>Sans snorted, "'captain', huh?" He then sighed, taking a step back as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "s'ppose ya righ' there, doll. jus' don' try to leave. the results may <em>shock</em> you."</p><p> </p><p>"I shall keep that in mind, Sentry Sans." she nodded stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>He snorted once again, shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath before he disappeared. On instinct her sword-arm went to her side, only making her curse when she remembered that she didn't have a sword with her. It was strange, how light she felt without all of the weight from her armour and weapon.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't like it.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n also didn't like how she had to surrender such essentials in the first place, but she knew that it would be unwise to not cooperate in an unfamiliar environment, not to mention one where she and the Brigadiers she was tasked to "babysit" couldn't use magic as efficiently as they were normally able to. The General knew that she was no longer somewhere familiar, as that Sans, she knew, wasn't her Sans.</p><p> </p><p>When Y/n and Tim had briefly looked at each other, he was successfully able to use some of his magic (if only in a small dose), which enabled them to share a short conversation about the whole topic. Brigadier Tim was very skilled in identifying souls of both monsters and humans, being able to heal them as well as communicate with them. Under normal circumstances, Tim would have been able to connect the whole group's soul frequency, enabling them to communicate with one another within their own thoughts. It was wherever hell they found themselves in that made it so that Brigadier Tim couldn't sufficiently use his magic, hence was only able to communicate with once person for a brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>That was certainly going to be a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n, in her observation of the room, noted that there was a particularly large metal door to her right, as well as to the left of the opposite side of the room (it was only a small room). She considered investigating further by trying the doors despite the buffoon's warning, but thought better of it. She needed to ensure the safety of her Brigadiers first before wandering off to God knows where. Not knowing exactly what to do with herself whilst also not wanting to be caught unawares in case she was attacked, she stood in the middle of the room with her hands clasped behind her back, chin lifted and eyes forward. She simply gazed around the room, looking to the rest of the world as though she was apathetic towards her situation and disinterested with her surroundings. As she peered at the door, it opened with a loud metallic clank as it collided with the wall, revealing a very tall, very familiar skeleton in a white lab coat. It was strange... The skeleton he seemed to resemble always seemed to dress in black, whilst this one seemed to dress all in white, excluding his well-polished black shoes, of course (and the skeleton she knew always wore well-polished white shoes).</p><p> </p><p>He paused mid-stride, looking down at her from his height of eight foot five. The skeleton's mahogany eyelights roved over her form, his face devoid of emotion. Any emotion, really. His hesitation in his stride seemed to be the only indicator for the General that he was surprised by her appearance (as though he wasn't actually expecting there to be a human in the room contrary to what she presumed the buffoon or Captain Papyrus informed him), as his face remained blank. Carefully, he closed the metal door behind him, an obnoxiously loud beep sounding as a green light by what looked to be a key-pad turned red.</p><p> </p><p>"Salutations, human." he greeted aloofly .</p><p> </p><p>"Skeleton." she answered in much the same way. The corner of his unmarred socket seemed to crinkle slightly, and if she was to take a guess, he seemed somewhat amused by her.</p><p> </p><p>He held out a gloved hand (the glove being a pristine white cotton). "My name is Doctor W. D. Gaster. Please, call me Doctor Gaster."</p><p> </p><p>The General didn't even acknowledge his offered hand (a hand far larger than her own) as she continued to look at him straight in his eyelight. "You know, from my personal experience, those who insist upon being called their title to a complete stranger are often the most pretentious. Especially those in the medical field- if that is what you specialise in, of course. My guess is that you most likely have a PHD in Nutrition and Dietetics, only to have tried and failed multiple times to get the degree, considering you're all bone yourself. "</p><p> </p><p>It amused her greatly when she thought on how this was far too similar to when she first met the other skeleton she knew, although the key difference between the two was that the one she knew seemed to only be stoic due to being socially awkward (something she always loved to poke fun of him for, much to his chagrin), whilst this one seemed as though it was a genuine aspect of his personality (or lack thereof depending on one's opinion).</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Gaster retracted his hand, he too clasping them behind his back as he looked down his nasal bridge at the much shorter woman, his eyelights peering through the pince-nez glasses he wore on it. "Those who do not even acknowledge an offered hand are often the most uncouth and ill-mannered, from my personal experience."</p><p> </p><p>"Much like offering a hand in greeting whilst wearing gloves, even if the recipient isn't?" countered the General. Gaster hummed, still scrutinising her every movement as though he was examining the quality of livestock. The tense silence and atmosphere was interrupted by a series of quiet pops, which indicated that Sans had transported the rest of the humans. If the General was being honest, it was almost like Gaster was thrumming with excitement with the way he seemed to covertly twitch.</p><p> </p><p>"go' a migh'y haul o' humans 'ere, wingdings." informed Sans, as he soon teleported into the room the General was to be occupying.</p><p> </p><p>"So I can see." said Gaster. He then began offhandedly, "To possess so many humans with such healthy souls... We only needed one more soul, and now, we have a surplus amount."</p><p> </p><p>Gaster may be different to the skeleton she knew, but Y/n had spent enough time with that skeleton in particular to recognise a mad-nay dangerous scheme when she saw one. The strange gleam in his socket didn't help settle her nerves, either. Well, she had met <em>enough</em> crazy scientists to know when to run and when to duck for cover, which wasn't necessarily just from the skeleton she knew, the more she thought on it. "Hmm. But to simply be done with the barrier seems... such a waste. Ah, such a dilemma."</p><p> </p><p>"You do realise we can hear your villain monologuing, right mate?" deadpanned Farris through the thin wall, obviously listening in as soon as he was deposited into his own room. Gaster simply ignored him as he turned his back on the group, grasping his chin in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>"We can take them, General." shouted David, sounding as though he was across the hall.  He continued, "Just give us the order, and we'll set this place ablaze. I know I'm not top-notch right now, but all it takes is a single spark, and we'll be celebrating bonfire night with a few fireworks."</p><p> </p><p>"I honestly don't think that's such a good idea." It seemed that Tim also was listening from the room he occupied, joining in on the conversation. "They have the upper hand. We don't know where we are, so navigation is a bust. We haven't even got our weapons!"</p><p> </p><p>"Little man's right." grumbled Farris.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, I knew we shouldn't have surrendered our weapons!"</p><p> </p><p>"We needed to make sure we seemed as non-threatening as possible, Brigadier David." said Y/n, rolling her eyes. "There was no alternative. Tim, you know how much LV they had. And all of you do realise that they are all able to hear this discussion?"</p><p> </p><p>That immediately made the others grow silent, much to the skeleton's amusement. "real clever, ain' they?" sniggered Sans mirthfully.</p><p> </p><p>Every fibre of Y/n's being wanted to beat that smug look off of the buffoon's face, but knew that it wouldn't exactly be in her best (as well as the other's) interest. They had all of the power, given the odd situation of finding magic-use difficult, practically making its usage non-existent, which was a huge problem. The General in fact found that it was rather clever that the Brigadiers had talked through the walls  to her. Her reasoning? It meant that they knew the walls were thin enough so that they may communicate with one another through whistles as they were taught during their training exercises when they were but of the rank of Private. Not only that, but she recalled the familiar skeleton doctor that she knew briefly mention how, when testing on sentient beings, that them being able to anticipate and thus act in a way to either please the researcher or to generally do the opposite of what they say could drastically affect results in a negative way. If the skeletons knew of their ability to communicate with one another without being able to decipher it, this may ruin any potential data the white-clad skeleton may gain, as we would both be fully aware of the experiment as well as intentionally acting in a certain way to affect his results. Not only that, but they would underestimate them on the basis of believing they were of low intelligence, thus would not find behaviour suspicious if they believed they were acting that way due to being stupid rather than planning something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite wanting to do otherwise, she neither confirmed nor refuted Sans' words as she continued to stand to attention, her body prepared for any potential altercation. She may not be able to use magic, and without all of her weapons and armour, but that didn't make her any less able to fight. The General would gladly fight tooth and nail if needs be, and she would make sure that the Brigadiers' would all survive.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it meant sacrificing herself at some point.</p><p> </p><p>But that was neither here nor there, as her priority was reconnaissance at that moment. And what better way would there be to be so compliant that they never suspect her of trying to escape, to lead them into a false sense of security before finally gaining the upper hand?</p><p> </p><p>"so, wha' now doc?" questioned Sans, taking out a cigar from his inner pocket and lighting it with a match. He exhaled calmly, enjoying the buzz it was giving him. </p><p> </p><p>"Let us discuss this outside. Don't want the subjects to get any ideas, now do we?"</p><p> </p><p>"as if they pose much of a threat." mocked Sans, blowing the smoke into the General's face. It took every ounce of self-control not to take the offensive thing and extinguish the flame in his eyesocket.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, better to be cautious." The doctor then turned to look over his shoulder as he was about to exit the room (Sans had already disappeared). "Farewell, human."</p><p> </p><p>"Skeleton." she curtly nodded. He closed the door behind him, a loud beeping sound emitting from the keypad as the General was left alone. It was surreal for the battle-hardy soldier, as it had been a long while since she had been by herself (as even with her high status low resources forced her to share her quarters with others). It also took a moment for her to realise that the adrenaline coursing through her veins was finally abating. The battle she and the others were in could only be described as fierce. At first their forces had been losing the battle with the humans who were attempting to attack the monsters (as they were allies with the monsters by orders of His Majesty), and a great deal was riding on their victory. Whilst many of the soldiers fighting had believed that it would be the last battle before the war finally ended, Y/n and her sceptical pessimism thought that they still had a long way to go before they were victorious. </p><p> </p><p>Y/n could only imagine the damage to their forces that would inevitably occur due to her and the other Brigadiers' absence. After all, it was a move of betrayal against the humans (as His Majesty feigned to be on the human's side whilst they were in actual fact fighting for the monsters) so that would only provide more power to their mages due to the resultant anger (as strong emotions always made magic stronger). The reason behind betraying their own race? His Majesty wasn't a bigot, for starters. Not only that, but he had good rapport with Queen Toriel and King Asgore, having been old friends of theirs for many years. However, that didn't necessarily mean that His Majesty had the purest intentions, of course. Like any monarch, regardless of their personal feelings towards someone, had to prioritise the well being of their citizens. Whilst the humans who were warring with the monsters were scared of their magic and ability to absorb human souls (a fact made prevalent when humans who were often partnered with monsters died, and so due to the monster wanting them to continue living, they would absorb their partner's soul so that they may continue living alongside them). Well, that was the case with most monsters, but for the few who absorbed a human's soul, they simply did so to increase their own power.</p><p> </p><p>One rotten apple ruins the whole basket, after all.</p><p> </p><p>His Majesty saw a benefit to the monster's magic, contrary to the other humans who wanted to trap them underground. Their healing magic would have been very useful, proving better lives for his people (as again, that was his priority). The trading of gold and both exports and imports between humans and monsters were also a benefit to them being allies with the King and Queen of monsters. Not that any of that particularly interested the General. All she cared about was protecting her King and country. She had worked too hard to die, and too hard to fail protecting them (such protection extended to her fellow soldiers of course). Y/n would do all in her power to make sure that they all lived.</p><p> </p><p>A bright red light peaked her interest as she looked into the top corner of the room, finding that a camera had been switched on and she was clearly being monitored and observed. Although that would make escape even more difficult, she was determined to leave, and to make sure that she and the others made it back so that they may once again serve their King. Her integrity wouldn't allow for anything less.</p><p> </p><p>The other door that wasn't made of metal she made her way to, opening it with a creak. The room seemed to be a small bathroom, with a toilet, sink and shower. There was no curtain, nor was there any sense of privacy given the camera in the corner that would have a clear view of every aspect of the room. How lovely she thought sarcastically, closing the door and going back into the room she would be sleeping in. The blanket was thin and of an itchy material, the mattress thin and the metal bedframe hard (along with the headboard being made of the same material. She knew full well that the accommodations weren't meant for comfort, rather holding others captive, so it made sense why the room was bare. </p><p> </p><p>If the General was being honest, she had experienced far worse before. During her training, she had to sleep on a rock half her size whilst they hiked the mountains' many paths for over a month. That was certainly the worst sleep she had ever had, so any discomfort she knew she would face would practically be equivalent to a soft king-sized mattress when compared with the rock on the mountain she slept on. She marched over to the bed before sitting on it, positioning herself so that her back was against the cool metal headboard, her arms still behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>General then feigned a thoughtful expression as her hands began to trail along the metal, seeing any places where she may be able to unscrew it so the bars may be used as a weapon. From the angle of the camera above her and from across the room, it wouldn't be able to see what she was doing, especially with her hands behind her back and the minimal movement of her arms merely showing that she was relaxed and comfortable. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to gain any progress, the bars having been secured too tightly. That then left the bed frame underneath the mattress, but there-in laid the struggle: she would have to find a way to have a look without having been caught by the cameras, and she knew that she may have to wait a day or two before being able to have such an opportunity (as they would be on high alert at the beginning). Despite the future struggle, she was determined to get them back.</p><p> </p><p>The General <em>would</em> get them out of there, if it was the last thing she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Thank u for reading, and I hope u all enjoy! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Here's the next chap for u, so I hope u all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor Wingdings Gaster, the Royal Scientist of King Asgore, was fascinated. He watched the live footage from the cameras from the surveillance room he had  installed whilst the True Lab was under renovations (as it wouldn't do for the prestigious Royal Scientist to not have the sufficient resources for his important research). The rooms that the Homo Sapiens were housed in were previously used for the monsters he was experimenting on, testing the dosage and after affects of DT on them and how it affected both their behaviour, soul and their magic). Of course, the affects were not the one desired by the King, who was very disappointed indeed. In fact, the King was so disappointed that he had a tantrum over it, resulting in the cracks the Doctor had on his ribcage and spine. Not that the Scientist at all minded: not only was he able to produce results, but he had always had a high pain tolerance, so it didn't affect the Scientist as King Asgore may have wished (not that the goat monster in fact knew this, as he presumed that the "punishment" was enough to convey his displeasure at the Royal Scientist's presumed "failure"). In science, the only failure was that of not gaining valid results, which the experiments with DT did in fact produce.</p><p> </p><p>The Homo Sapiens' behaviour varied significantly from one another, which surprised Doctor Wingdings Gaster, the Royal Scientist of King Asgore. His brother's had informed him of all of the specimens' names, thus he was able to correctly identify key behaviours of each specimen. The specimen known as "David" (Doctor Gaster soon had his assistant Alphys note him as "SN-1"), was, although somewhat intriguing, piqued his interest the least out of the rest of the Homo Sapiens. SN-1 paced back and forth in the room it occupied, demonstrating high levels of agitation and aggression, which was confirmed by how it massaged it's forehead in an irritated manner. Clearly, SN-1 was in a stress-induced state which caused it to be in pain within it's brain specifically, potentially the frontal lobe, however this was only an educated guess on Doctor Gaster's part.</p><p> </p><p>SN-2 (known as "Tim") also seemed agitated, but much more so out of anxiety rather than frustration, contrary to SN-1. SN-2 constantly displayed behaviours of discomfort, constantly looking around the room and fiddling with it's hands as it continued to sit on the bed it would eventually sleep in. When the future testing SN-2 was conducted, Doctor Gaster ordered Alphys to note that extra precautionary measures would have to be taken so as to not outright euthanise the specimen, as SN-2 was visibly the weakest out of the rest of the Homo Sapiens thus endurance may be more difficult to efficiently test.</p><p> </p><p>SN-3 (known as "Farris"), on the other hand, seemed by far the most unconcerned with being housed in it's place of residence. It lounged on it's bed, arms behind it's head. SN-3 appeared to be resting: it was uncertain to ascertain with certainty if this was out of necessity or due to being it's normal behavioural pattern of being languid. It didn't move from it's position, but this did not concern the Scientist as the specimen was visibly still breathing, something Doctor Gaster knew was essential for the survival of Homo Sapiens. </p><p> </p><p>Last but certainly not least, was by far the most interesting Homo Sapiens of the four. SN-4 (known as "Y/n"), was simply laying on it's bed with it's back to the headboard, appearing to be deep in thought with it's arms behind it's back. Whilst this particular specimen was also calm and collected, when the Doctor observed it's behaviour, he realised that it seemed to visibly lack mental stimulation thus producing the emotion of "boredom" within the specimen, but if the Doctor's assumptions were correct, SN-4 also seemed interested in it's surroundings. The lack of fear it demonstrated previously simply added to Dcotor Gaster's curiosity. In most of his specimens (the previous monsters included), all had demonstrated some semblance of fear. SN-4, however, did not. In fact, although it was in a rather subtle way, the Royal Scientist noticed slight deviant behaviour, if their interaction previously was any indicator. Despite this singular instance of deviance, the specimen remained cooperative, which was yet another surprise for Doctor Gaster.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton had yet to introduce himself to the other specimens, so with that in mind, he instructed Alphys to remain watching the cameras whilst he went to greet his new experiments. The Doctor found it apt that he went in the order of their numbers chronologically, thus he approached the door of SN-1's, entering the code in the keypad as the metal door opened. It was identical to SN-4's room, albeit it was set parallel to that specimen's room (as in the furnishings). </p><p> </p><p>"Tch, the fuck do you want, gangly fuck?" hissed SN-1, it's eyes narrowed and it's arms crossed over it's torso. The Doctor was glad that he had the foresight to bring a pen and clipboard, as he immediately began to take notes on the specimen's aggressive behaviour. He looked from the clipboard to the scowling Homo Sapien, his pen poised for any further appropriate notation.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Doctor W. D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist of King Asgore. I do believe that you are called 'David', correct?" said Doctor Gaster aloofly, pushing up his pince-nez glasses as his red eyelights scrutinised the form of SN-1.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I give a toss, arsehole!" it barked, teeth bared and fists clenched by it's sides. From the behaviour alone, Doctor Gaster was expecting SN-1 to attempt to attack him, but it seemed that the boorish and brash Homo Sapien was not going to do such a thing. At least, not yet. Not wanting to deal with a potential confrontation Doctor Gaster knew <em>he</em> would end in approximately three seconds, he magically materialised four giant hands as they grabbed at the specimen, incapacitating it as it spat and cursed at the respected Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>"Now now, there is no need for such hostility." tutted the Doctor, his tone still cold and distant. "It will only impede  my progress and result in your euthanisation."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to fucking kill me?! Won't that affect your precious fucking results?!" sneered SN-1.</p><p> </p><p>A chilling smile curled at Doctor Gaster's teeth, making the Homo Sapien freeze. Doctor Gaster knew that manipulating his skeletal features was one of the quickest ways to diffuse a situation, resulting in the specimen becoming fearful (and inevitably far more compliant). "I have an abundant amount of you humans." informed Doctor Gaster simply. "It would be all too easy to take your soul and break the barrier right this moment. However, it is in my interest as well as <em>your best</em> interest to cooperate, as I won't tolerate disobedience. It is my mercy that is preventing you from being euthanised currently, but I must warn you: whilst my patience is limitless, my mercy is not. Do you understand?"</p><p> </p><p>Whilst the specimen remained spiteful, it eventually nodded. Doctor Gaster then span on his heel before exiting the room, his magic subsequently dissipating as he no longer had use for it. The Doctor then approached the room of SN-2, taking a few notes from his previous encounter before fully entering and looking down at the rather short Homo Sapien. It looked rather fragile to the Dctor as he closed the metal door behind him with a summoned hand, his own hands on his clipboard and pen as he looked down at the Homo Sapien. It seemed to be sweating as it paled, indicating that the Doctor's presence was affecting it's stress levels.</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Gaster then greeted, "Good evening. My name is Doctor W. D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist of King Asgore. You are 'Tim', I presume?"</p><p> </p><p>It stammered, "Y-yes! That's m-me!" It fidgeted at the skeleton's eyelights continued to observe him, his gaze unwavering which seemed to increase SN-2's stress.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you settling in, 'Tim'?" inquired Doctor Gaster, attempting to seem friendly and approachable. It wouldn't do for the specimen to experience unnecessary stress. After all, it may affect the result of the experiment he had already devised for the Homo Sapiens to complete the next day after they had rested.</p><p> </p><p>"Um... B-best I could d-do g-given the s-situation." mumbled SN-2. The Royal Scientist's notation seemed to have icnreased the specimen's anxiety, making him discreetly sigh through his nasal cavity. It appeared that SN-2 would be high maintenance and difficult to maintain. </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." he conceded. "This is necessary, however. For the benefit of Monsterkind." If the specimen's future suffering was justified, it would be far easier for SN-2 to maintain optimum psychological health, especially if it believed that it would benefit others.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oh." it stuttered, seemingly having calmed down some.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, I must bid you farewell for now. Rest well, 'Tim'."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes! You t-too."</p><p> </p><p>Doctor Gaster was already out of the room, looking up and down the corridor before entering the room of SN-3, who still had yet to change from lounging on the bed, even with the skeleton's appearance. The specimen looked up briefly before looking back up at the ceiling, paying no heed to the Doctor. "So, come to say hi, have you?" it drawled, not moving from it's seemingly comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>"Correct." nodded Doctor Gaster. "My name is-"</p><p> </p><p>"'Doctor W. D. Gaster, the Royal Scientist of King Asgore'- yes, I <em>know</em>. We've had this song and dance before, and sorry to disappoint, but I'm not in the mood to tango with death incarnate." it chuckled after saying the last sentance, displaying amusement over the irony of "incarnate" when the Doctor was but a skeleton and not something made of flesh, contrary to it's meaning.</p><p> </p><p>It annoyed the Doctor how SN-3 seemed to behave a great deal like his brother Sans.</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor hid this irritation well as he said coolly with a menacing smile, "I see that my reputation proceeds me, even on the Surface."</p><p> </p><p>The Royal Scientist did not fail to notice how SN-3 seemed to react upon the word "Surface". Everything else the specimen seemed apathetic, however, that seemed to have garnered it's attention. Perhaps it didn't know that it was Underground? It was unlikely but not entirely impossible, especially due to the stones in the ceiling resembling stars upon first glance. The Doctor took special note of this so that he could ruminate on it at a later, more appropriate time.</p><p> </p><p>SN-3 snorted, "Seems you're getting a bit cocky, mate."</p><p> </p><p>"Acknowledging my position is anything but cocky, simply recognising my position as the-"</p><p> </p><p>"Royal Prick?" it supplied with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to ignore the last part (as the Doctor was already increasingly tempted to euthanise the specimen as painfully as possible), as he queried, "What exactly do you mean that we have already done this before?"</p><p> </p><p>Again, another subtle if barely noticeable reaction from SN-3.<em> Interesting</em>... When the silence stretched on from seconds to minutes , Doctor Gaster realised that it wasn't going to elaborate on the subject further. <em>Very interesting</em>... Seeing that there was to be no more process without the use of brute force, the Scientist decided to simply make note and leave the room, but not before saying, "Farewell, 'Farris'. Sleep well."</p><p> </p><p>"Sweet nightmares, the Royal Prick of King Asgore." it waved off, much to Gaster's chagrin. </p><p> </p><p>The new experiments that the Royal Scientist was going to conduct in the near future were certainly going to be <em>fascinating</em>... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Thank u for reading, and I hope u all have a great day! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya peeps!</p><p>Thank u for reading and I hope u all have a good day</p><p> </p><p>(srry for any mistakes)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>